teraguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked
Basic Info: *'Website': http://www.wicked-games.co.nr/ *'Voice Chat ': Ventrillo *'Guild leader': Krogger *'Co Leader' : Ashai *Member: 75/80 Our Guild IS We are a PVP-PVE guild. | Which means we do both Casual and Hardcore aspects of the game. | But not "Hardcore Extreme" so that people can still enjoy the game. Yes we may label ourselves as "hardcore" however in our set and the way we are used to playing. We are just may not by the standards of the guilds out there that think hardcore means a harder level of it. Thats completely fine. Currently we house around 75 potential members. 38 official members and the rest on trial. We do not wish to be a "huge" guild as we find it un nessary to have 300 players to think you can do anything in TERA which is not true. Korean Tera Experience ' We have had several members who have played a few months, or several months of the original retail version of TERA. All offering to give their assistance. '''About Us ' The Wicked family was established on October 27th, 2010, after a group of "misfit" players, from all different styles of game play, came together after meeting each other through PWE's Forsaken World forums. Although we as a group have only just celebrated our one year anniversary, we feel we have grown a lot and come closer through our experiences. We have stayed strong through our ups and our downs, and while we have seen our fair share of bumps in the road, we have managed to take it all in stride. Our first flagship title as a group was Forsaken World. At the moment (late January), we are currently holding a maxed level base, still have active members (not as many as there used to be though), and are still managing to be one of the top guilds on the server. At this point though, we have done everything and experienced everything that the game has to offer, and we feel that it was time to move on. With that, we discovered TERA, and set out to move our guild over to this new game, while keeping the mindset that we followed in Forsaken World. '''which consists of: -''' We like to PVP & PK'''- Most of us have participated in PVP at varying levels depending on what games we have played. This ranges from hardcore and serious, to casual and relaxed, and everywhere in between. Many of us enjoy it, and will be participating in it for TERA. At the same time, there is no requirement forcing any members to participate if they would rather not do so. - We also like PVE aspects '- World bosses, instances, questing, rare elites, and end game group content. This is another important aspect of the guild. Those who are really only interested in PVE will find others more than willing to join you. - '''We like to have fun ' - Even though we want to do our best, more importantly we want to have fun and make sure our members enjoy themselves as well. It is only a game after all, one that we all play to have fun. We will want to joke around and maybe even troll each other sometimes, but we also know and expect our members to know when it has gone too far, as we do not wish to offend anyone. - '''We know - That we will not always win every single battle and every single fight. We don’t expect perfection. Since we are a guild who plays a balanced mix of PVP and PVE on a PVP server, we might not always be the absolute best, but we will definitely give it our all and have some fun along the way. We have learned what it takes to make a guild capable of standing up to the test of time. Part of this is understanding drama, and making precautions to experience a lesser amount of it. If possible, we always wish to keep any sort of drama outside of the game. At the same time though, we understand that some drama in some shape or form is inevitable, but also expect our members to handle any of these issues like adults. Our current leaders have had experience of leading guilds or large alliances on previous games, and have experience with both hardcore and casual game play. Also, we have all been regular members of guilds at one point in time and are well aware of our members presence and want to make sure everyone feels at home, as well as has a say in how the guild operates. What we expect out of you while in our family: Teamwork - We all recognize that some people will be closer to certain people than others depending on how much they have played together, or any history they may have. But, at the same time, we expect members to work together with anyone else in the guild, no matter who they are. We see ourselves as a family, and will treat you like it, but also expect the same in return. A Willingness '''- to help guild members in need. This can range from advice or answering questions, to helping with quests or PVP. We expect that no one will get left behind and that no one is to feel like they are less important than someone else. '''Be willing - to give and receive criticism from fellow guild members and not be offended as we only wish to help each other. Have Fun! Be able to take jokes and poke back and have fun. Get to know the people in the guild. Don't be shy, no one is here is going to bite your head off or make you feel like you shouldn't say a word. We are known to sometimes be trolls while having fun with each other, and we all know that no one means it seriously, it’s simply for enjoyment. At the same time, we expect everyone to be respectful of others, and if someone doesn’t like it for whatever reason, it should stop immediately. We also do not support major cliques as we require everyone to work together and feel as a team. NOT divided. To be respectful - of others. Always respect your fellow guild members as much as your officers and leaders, even if you may not fully agree with some things that are said. If you must disagree with someone, there is a respectful and mature way to do it. If you are unable to handle these situations like an adult, and things get out of hand to the point where it is unable to be fixed, we will remove that problem from the guild. Communicate! '''- We have VoIP and would like all of our members to use it daily and to log onto Ventrilo when you have the chance. Even if you may not have a mic, just come on to listen and have a fun time. In TERA this will be especially important, for in the middle of a hectic battle with the action combat system, PVE or PVP, there is simply no time to stop and type something. '''What you can expect out of your guild leaders and officers: We will try to always be available to you as members in some way. Even if we are not in game, we will do our best to be contactable via Vent, MSN, the website, or various other methods. We have players that come from different time zones and will always try our best to be available to you, no matter where you come from. Please always feel free to speak to any officer if you cannot speak with Vice or Leader. Although we are your leaders, we are just as human as any of you, and want to play with you and get to know you. We will try our best to play with as many of you as we can. But please, do not be offended if we are sometimes unavailable or busy with something else. If this is the case, take this time get to know fellow members and hang out with them too. We will try to assist you with issues you may have regarding another member, but only if both sides are agreeing to work it out. We will not interfere if both parties want to fix it on their own, unless it becomes necessary due to it starting to affect others. We will try to be as fair as possible with any drops from runs with the guild as we have always done so with our previous game. Please always make sure to check our forums for whatever game system we run. Current Leader: Krogger Years of Gaming : ??? His List of Past Games: -Rohan Blood Feud (Leader), and other misc games played / Has played other various games on free time. Current Vice-Leader Ashai Years of Gaming: 10 Years Her List of Past Games:- Ragnerok Online (International Servers aka iRO) 2002-2010 - Co-lead a few guilds and a general member of many.- Perfect World Entertainment - 2009-2010 (off and on)- General Member of a small guild- Ether Saga Online - 2009-2011- Started out as member and later on became Marshal of one of the Largest Allianceson the West Coast Server, then Moved to a friend’s guild upon quitting to visit.- Forsaken World - 2010-2011- Also has played various other games for short periods such as WoW, Linage 2, and several other "Free" based games on free time. Current Team: Vexx, BobZeConquerer, Twinzey Past Team: Radamanthis (FW), Elexia (FW), Thrillhouse (FW), Juggy (FW), Zuri (FW), Greggy (FW) , Calamity (FW), Azrill (FW), Dvym (FW) TERA_ScreenShot_20110808_154750.png|Tera Japan - Open Beta Krogger And Ashae TERA_ScreenShot_20120107_050100.png|K-Tera :: lvl 28 Vampire Mansion Instence TERA_ScreenShot_20110922_202323.png|K-Tera (retail): lvl 40+ BAM fight TERA_ScreenShot_20120106_010931.png|k-Tera (Korean Retail) :: lvl 20 Bam - Priest & 2 Archers TERA_ScreenShot_20110916_015720.png|Tera - Korean Retail - Spider BAM - Priest + Zerker TERA_ScreenShot_20110905_212139.png|Korean Retail - Priest and Zerker in Elin Area TERA_ScreenShot_20110917_164848.png|Korean Retail - Ooooooooo (lol :P) Wicked will be on the North American Server ( Server will be announced when given to us) and will be recuriting people MAINLY in the eastern/western timezone. we are also recruiting ppl that arnt in this timezone but play alot during the server day/night time that meet the requirements . Interested in Joining? Go here: http://www.wicked-games.co.nr/ Fill out an application - we have a council that goes by vote so 3 out of 5 members at this time will get you in. Once your accepted please check your email and get right on the forums. As it is a requirement for our members to be active there when not in game so we know your alive and kicking :)